1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a three-dimensional memory.
2. Description of Related Art
As requirements for storage subsystems of consumable products become higher, criterions for read/write speeds or capacities of products have also become higher. Thus, high capacity related goods have become the mainstream in the industry. In view of this, the development of memory has to respond to the needs.
However, so far plane memories, especially NOR memories, are limited by critical dimension of elements in integrated circuits, and miniaturization of storage memory cells has confronted with a bottleneck. Therefore, in order to achieve a greater storage capacity and a lower cost per bit, designers seek for a three-dimensional memory, especially NOR memories, with multiple planes.